


Pink Buzzing Bumblebee

by Crowdog



Series: The Proper Care And Maintenance Of Your Pet Turtle [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Vibrator, Hand Jobs, Internal Conflict, Internalized Biphobia, Leo Has A Cloaca, Leo Hides His BDSM Kink From Karai, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Petplay, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Tail straddling, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdog/pseuds/Crowdog
Summary: Karai shows Leo that vibrators aren't just for girls.(Stories can be read out of order and/or skipped, but the series is in chronological order.)
Relationships: Karai/Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: The Proper Care And Maintenance Of Your Pet Turtle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598236
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	Pink Buzzing Bumblebee

"But vibrators are for..."

Karai was watching him with a blank expression. As if she had spent the last ten minutes doing something normal, like putting batteries in a TV remote. Instead she had given Leo a clear plastic box with a vibrator in it. The rest was a blur as he struggled to string together the fact that she didn’t want him to use it on her.

No, something far worse was going to happen. She was going to use it on him.

"Are for what?" she asked, losing her patience.

"For girls."

She squinted so he knew what he said rubbed her the wrong way. She rotated the hot pink vibrator in her hand. "Wrong. Vibrators are sex toys and sex toys are for people who have sex."

Leo swallowed, unable to look away from the device, words stuck in his throat. "Uh-"

"Now lay down,” Karai ordered, patting the sheets like Leo was a cat. “This pink buzzing bumblebee is here to pollinate your purple orchid-"

"Do not call it that-" he sputtered while blocking the bee’s flight path to his tail. He wasn’t even laying down yet and she was- she was assaulting him with the device.

Karai nuzzled the head of the vibrator against his hand. “Buzz buzz buzz!”

"Ah- stop- that's my thigh!" Leo lurched his hips back and put some space between himself and whatever the heck Karai was doing.

She frowned hard, sticking her bottom lip out before clutching the vibrator to her chest. “You're making the bumblebee sad, where's its flower?" she said in a babying tone while stroking the toy with one finger.

Leo crossed his legs, “I hate you."

Karai laughed and tossed the vibrator onto the bed as she stood up. With no weight on her side, the mattress tipped and the unholy atrocity rolled towards him.

Somewhere scary violin music was playing as it touched his thigh. He picked it up by the end using mostly his nails and attempted to put it back on Karai’s side where it proceeded to roll towards him again! Leo was trapped in this nightmare scenario until Karai snatched it up while shaking her head.

“It’s not actually a bee you know, that was a joke.”

Leo pressed his mouth into an uneasy line and Karai dribbled some lubricant onto the toy and rubbed it in. “What are you doing that for?” he asked, afraid of what she was really planing to do with the toy.

Karai ignored him. “Here hold this,” she said, handing him the wet toy that he could not put down now. It was almost like she had planned that.

“Uh-” Leo held it out away from himself as far as possible. Okay, sure he had used a vibrator on Karai, but this vibrator had his name metaphorically carved into it. That made it dangerous, and having Karai run a vibrator all over his dick was not a fantasy of his! No he had only pure normal heterosexual fantasies about Karai and himself.

Never in a million years would he think about laying down on his carapace with Karai between his legs.

“Hey,” Karai snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Blushing Boy, wake up, where would I find a thick blanket?”

Leo used one hand to touch his cheeks, he was not blushing. “Bottom drawer of my dresser.”

“Who puts blankets in a dresser?” Karai asked while squatting down and pulling out a thick wool blanket. Her breasts bounced as she shook the blanket out and that one feeling in the base of his tail grew.

The only reason he wasn’t standing proud and pulsating was because of nerves and what he was holding very far away from himself.

Karai folded the blanket over twice and draped it over the end of his bed frame. She liked his bed, she had made comments about his sturdy wooden bed frame and said things about tying him down but he knew she was only joking.

And he never thought about that comment ever again.

He wasn’t really sure why he was thinking of it right then, that was weird.

“Why are you blushing so much?” she asked, coming to stand before him. When he sat on his bed and she stood, her breasts would be in his face, something he really liked.

She took the cursed object from him and balanced the flat end on his night stand, before Leo could be mad about the fact that he hadn’t thought about that Karai was standing between his legs and pressing her body against his. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she stroked the back of his head, very gently pushing his mouth towards her breasts until he caught on.

Leo put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. When licking Karai’s nipples he liked to feel her body whither against him. He loved Karai’s nipples, he loved the darker shade of her skin around her firmly aroused nubs. He left wet sucking smooches on each of her areolas.

She dug her nails into his neck under his jaw and lifted his head up.

"You can't distract me, Leo," she purred.

“Not even a little?” Leo asked, running her nipple softly between his teeth.

She sucked air through her lips. She sounded like a drop of water on a hot pan. Sizzling below him, her rib cage expanding under his hands.

“It will feel good,” she said, pulling his head away. “And if it doesn't, then we'll stop.”

Her words made it sound so simple. So easy to just say yes and let it happen. He knew it would feel good, but he felt embarrassed about wanting to use a toy like that. It still felt too girly.

“And I brought my personal toys,” Karai said, sprinkling sugar on the deal that already had Leo’s mouth watering. 

She threw a lustful look over her shoulder to her suitcase. She was spending the weekend and had parked her luggage in Leo’s room.

“You can have me every way you can imagine if you let me show you a new experience,” Karai said, tracing his ear slits and making him shiver.

It was almost too much to process. If she had brought all her toys, he could make her night very fun.

“All your toys?” he asked, keeping his best poker face. No need to let Karai know she had already convinced him.

“Nipple clamps, clit clamps, butt plugs, dildos, vibrators. The whole collection. All of them,” Karai said, her tone challenging.

Rarely did she throw herself on Leo’s bed with a treasure chest full of toys and tell him to do his best to make her squeal. Last time was on her birthday and he still thought about that day whenever he needed to blow off some pent up energy alone. And he certainly never imagined Karai doing something similar to him of his Mutation Day. That would be weird and a bit gay of him, and Leo was a very straight turtle. Extremely straight.

Yep.

“Here in my room? But aren't you worried about how loud you get?” he asked.

The walls were concrete, and thick, they didn’t matter. What mattered was Karai’s willingness. Pleasuring her was the best when she really wanted it, not when she was just offering it in exchange for him trying something new.

“We have the place to ourselves, why not?” she asked.

Leo glanced at the pink vibrator, still shiny and beading with lubricant.

“Come on baby,” Karai groaned out dramatically, adapting some accent that she thought was American. It would be if they were in California, but this was New York and it made Leo smile. It cut down his nerves. “I'm horny for you,” she whined.

Leo laughed, feeling the heat from her crotch as she grinded her hips forward. “Then let's do you first.”

“No no,” she said, dropping the Horny Girl act faster than Leo could have dropped that pink vibrator. “Then you'll worm your way out of me doing you.”

Damn, she saw through him.

Leo sighed and gave her a guilty look, one he wasn’t sorry about in the slightest.

She kissed his forehead, an oddly comforting act for someone like her before stepping away.

“Place your ankles here and here,” she said, pointing to the end of his bed frame where the blanket was draped. “And be down far enough on your bed that with your arms fully stretched out you can grip the top edge of your mattress.”

Leo followed her instructions. By the end of it he was on his bed with his legs spread and elevated, and his hands on the top edge of his mattress. The position left him feeling completely open to anything Karai was going to do.

She made a few adjustments. She had him put his arms at his side, and she put a pillow behind his head and neck.

When she plucked up the lubricant he sat up, ready to take it and slick himself up but she held it out of reach.

“Lay back,” she said, pressing him down with a finger against his chest.

He did so reluctantly, craning his neck to keep Karai and her hands in view.

She ran her finger down the middle seam of his plastron. She did not slow her journey as her finger rode down between his legs, he struggled to keep his legs spread as she pressed his tail down against the towel covered bed.

He didn’t understand why it was so important that he follow Karai’s orders. He just found things hotter when he pretended that she was forcing him to do things. He liked the idea of Karai ordering him around.

At least during sex.

He was less keen on it during other times.

Her finger swiped over his cloaca. “Come out,” she ordered.

The tone of voice combined with his private thoughts made it impossible to do anything but that. His penis slid out of his cloaca and unfurled into the deep purple phallus that Karai demanded come forward.

He had sat up a little again, bracing on his elbows behind him. She gave him a stern look and he lowered himself as she lathered the lube between her hands.

“We'll go slow,” she said, working the lube into his dick.

Leo closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Karai’s hands. She did a thorough job, getting every fold and prong.

“There, if the vibrator pulls your skin we can add more,” Karai said, more to herself than him.

She always took good care of him.

Her hands left, leaving his dick to stand proudly in the cool room. He stared at the ceiling, at the pipes and limescale as a bead of fat precum dribbled from his seminal opening. Was he really that eager?

“Okay, lift this leg,” she said, tapping his left knee.

Leo saw the vibrator in her hand but dutifully lifted his leg.

Kara sat with her legs folded under her and she shimmied up until her smooth shaven mons pubis was flush with the underside of his tail. Right where his penis was standing. She reached around behind herself and between her legs. She took his tail and placed it lengthwise down between her labia. Filling her hot soft lips with his cool tail.

Leo groaned out and wiggled his tail in the hot crevice, tail tip snug over her anus. The very tip of his tail overlapping the last inch of her spine. The underside of Leo's tail filled her from clit to tailbone. He could feel her wet lips hugging his plump tail, her desire for him. He could smell it in the air.

“So hot,” he commented as she pulled her hand away and moved his left leg back down to rest more comfortably on the bed frame.

Karai shushed him rather authoritatively. A curt order to be silent that made his tail wiggle.

“I'm starting down here around your cloaca on the lowest setting,” she said.

Yeah, Leo would love it if she kept bossing him around the whole night.

“Are you ready?” she asked impatiently.

“Yes,” Leo said, letting his mind wander as the room was filled with a low hum.

“Try not to move,” Karai suggested, moving the vibrator between his legs. “Focus on the feeling.”

The toy was cool and slick. The vibrations guided it around his slicked up penis but Karai focused in on the lower lip of his cloacal opening and first inch of the underside of his exposed penis.

The vibrations traveled up his penis in a nearly electrifying fashion.

“It feels weird,” Leo said, instinctively pulling his tail further against her, moving his penis away from the sensation, and closer to his plastron. “Good, but… weird.”

Karai took her other hand and pointed his penis straight at the ceiling. No escaping, her hands said.

“I'm going to go up the stem,” she said, pulling the vibrator up his shaking dick.

Leo moaned out, his penis now pinned between the vibrator and Karai’s hand as she pulled up his shaft. An embarrassingly feminine churr escaped his parted lips as he clawed the sheets on either side of Karai’s knees.

“Stay still,” Karai said, emphasizing her words by removing some of the pressure behind the vibrator.

Leo understood that if he wanted more of this good-weird feeling he was at Karai’s mercy. He forced himself still but desperately wanted to curl his toes.

His tail had a mind of its own, whacking the mattress then Karai’s pussy with agitation.

“I'm trying,” he said, looking at the ceiling and hearing, hearing the squelch of his tail wiggling between Karai’s labia.

“Try harder,” she said, gyrating her hips and humping the inside of his tail as she dragged the vibrator around to the front of his dick.

The whole core of his penis was buzzing, the feeling was even radiating up into his tender head. Karai gyrated her hips again, this time nuzzling her firmly aroused clit on the very underside of his dick.

“It itches deep inside,” Leo said, pushing his tail flush against her, loving the combined assault on his tail and penis.

“You really are sensitive,” she mused, her hand moved up his shaft and around his head, prong threaded between her fingers as she squeezed.

He bucked forward and grabbed both her wrists. “Not there!” he said breathlessly, his head was too sensitive for the vibrator and he wasn’t ready.

“Jeez,” she snorted. “I won’t, just the shaft.”

Leo released her wrists. It would have been really hot if he had been unable to stop her. Maybe she could tie his hands down? No, he didn’t dare ask.

“Blushing Boy,” Karai teased, putting her hand on his chest and pushing him away. “Lay down, I will give you something to blush about.”

Leo relaxed back down on the bed. She still had a tight hold on his penis head and he couldn't help but roll his own hips as he settled in.

Karai ran the vibrator up and down his shaft, his penis prongs flared between her fingers. Reaching out for help against her hand, but Leo was too content to care. His dick's suffering was his pleasure.

"It feels so hard…" Leo complained, toe twitching.

"You look very hard. Such a deep purple your penis is when it's so erect," Karai said. "I am turning it up okay?"

He had forgotten this was the lowest setting. "Okay," he said just as there was a soft click and the humming got higher pitched. "Oh oh oh yeah that I'm going to-"

He threw his head back on the pillow. He felt seconds away from ejaculation. The itch was deep, the vibrator was tickling his dick from the inside out. He was flaring fast.

Karai pinched his prongs between her fingers and pulled up, the sensation of them being gently stretched pierce into his gut and swam around his cloaca. A little bit of pain heightened the experience.

"Will you?" Karai asked, her tone unbelieving as Leo banged on the door of an orgasm's apartment sopping wet and in dire need to release.

Oh but the build up was stalled. He could not tip over into an orgasm. His penis was rock hard and flaring and growing itchy. He rolled his head on his pillow and chuffed with frustration.

Karai laughed. "Well? Where is it then?"

"It's here," Leo groaned, feeling like maybe he was doing something wrong now. Maybe he was supposed to be able to come right then and Karai was judging his performance. "I'm so close."

"Uh huh," Karai placated.

"Oh god why isn't it happening?" Leo moaned.

Karai continued to gently work his head with her hand while the vibrator soullessly held him back from release.

"I told you this would be new."

"It aches," Leo complained. "It really aches."

"You are very hard," Karai conceded, though her tone was unsympathetic.

Leo gripped her knees. The sheets weren't doing it for him and her skin was warm. He felt embarrassed but his self restraint was waning. He wanted to throw her hands off of him and pump the itch out.

"I think it's time we give the tip a little attention," Karai said.

Words escaped into gasps and she played under his head, not yet touching, but putting the itchiness right on the most tender area.

"You are dripping with precum," Karai said.

"Sorry."

"No it's a good sign," she said, pulling the vibrator away and clicking it until the hum was low again. "Here I lowered the speed."

Even on the lowest speed his tip felt full of such an extreme tickle it was borderline painful. His tail wiggled wildly in between Karai's legs and she made a pleasant humming to it.

"You're opening up for me," Karai said, nuzzling the vibrator on his seminal opening. "Your petals are so firm."

"They’re actually, hhhnnnngg, prongs-"

"They are too velvetty and pretty to be compared to anything but a petal from a deep purple rose. You look so vulnerable. This must be torture."

Leo felt his face heat up. The mental image of how he looked to Karai right then, squirming under her ministrations and paired with the intense tickle from the vibrator put him over the edge.

His prongs went stiff, his tail went stiff, his eyes rolled back into his skull as the heat in the base of his cock pooled and-

Karai took the vibrator away and he slipped back down the steep cliff side, his orgasm stolen from him.

"What are you doing I almost-"

"I know," she said heartlessly, as she clicked the vibrator to two and ran it around the base of his frustrated cock.

Leo gave her a dirty look that she didn't seem to care about.

"I want your thighs burning by the end of this," she said firmly. "You aren't cumming until I allow it."

Leo swallowed, he felt conflicted. On one side he was mad because he wanted to orgasm, on the other side this was teetering on a dark humiliating fantasy of his. Karai withholding orgasm from him. Karai humiliating him. Karai making him beg her for release.

It was a gross pathetic fantasy, one he felt guilty for having.

But all the blood was in his penis and the horny half of his brain was the devil on his shoulder chanting in his ear to play into his secret fantasy.

Leo bit his lip and gave Karai a pleading look. "But it aches," he whined softly.

"By the time we're done you will wish it only ached as badly as it did now," Karai said cruelly.

Leo groaned but kept playing his secret fantasy. He pretended his ankles were tied to the end of his bed and his arms were tied down to his sides. He pretended there was no safe word and the only way he would orgasm would be when Karai decided he had earned it.

She brought him back to almost orgasm within two minutes. He stayed quiet and docile hoping she would let him come.

She did not.

Every time she got him so close and then took it away he got mad at her and then at himself.

"Please…," he begged after the sixth stolen orgasm. His thighs were cramping and his penis was extremely swollen. Another pain was settling in around his cloaca, the ring of muscles was spasming after being open for so long.

All the pain was adding to his sensitivity, making his mind mush.

"Please what?" Karai asked, pumping him between her hand and the vibrator on two.

Leo looked away and to the wall. In his private thoughts begging her was hot, and the imagined humiliation was a massive turn on. Now he felt deeply mortified.

"Please let me come," he said, the words hurt coming out.

She didn't stop pumping him, she acted like she hadn't heard him.

"Please I want to come, please let me come," he said again. His wrists and ankles were still tied down in his mind, but it was so hard to stay still during the torture to his penis.

Karai hummed out like his words held no meaning. "What exactly do you want the pink bumblebee to do to you?"

He looked at her shocked. He couldn't say that. Was that what she wanted him to say?

She stared back coldly.

"I want…," he swallowed. "I want the bumblebee to pollinate my penis."

She stared.

He groaned out. 

"I want the pink buzzing bumblebee to pollinate my purple orchid please Karai, please let the bumblebee pollinate my needy hard flower," Leo begged loudly, moaning out.

Satisfied Karai moved the vibrator to the head of Leo's penis on setting two. He came immediately and his orgasm was intense. She pumped his shaft while holding the vibrator over his seminal opening. Cum gushed around the vibrator creating a real mess.

She took the vibrator away and put it on the base of his orchid and pumped him through his orgasm. Cum shot out of him in smaller amounts and less frequent intervals as he orgasmed.

The longest orgasm he had ever had was ninety seconds. This one was a solid pleasurable seventy.

"It's over," he gasped.

Karai turned off the vibrator. "I wish I could orgasm for a minute straight."

Leo hummed tiredly. "Thank you, it was amazing."

"It was amazing to watch you squirm. I could get used to using toys on you Leo."

Through his hazy mind he caught her hinting tone and raised an eyeridge.

"If you let me," she amended.

Leo wouldn't mind being forced but he didn't dare vocalize that.

"I might need another demonstration with that vibrator some day," he said. "Before I am comfortable using it alone."

Karai smirked at him before giving his overly sensitive penis a gentle pump.

He flinched, raising his knees to his chest and Karai slipped off the bed.

"Ready for your turn?" Leo asked, seeing just how wet the inside of Karai's legs were.

She threw a bath towel at him. "Let's take a shower first, and let your room air out. Smells like a horny turtle in here."

Leo nodded, looking down at the soaked towels and his semen coated plastron.

Perhaps some clean up was needed before act two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Fanfiction is about being creative and sharing stories, so if this concept inspired you please feel free to use it!
> 
> ============
> 
> Clattanoia made a freaking meme based off of this lol: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670196>. Thanks Clattanoia! xD


End file.
